


What To Expect When You're Incubating

by TunaBaconSandwich



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Childbirth, Dukat generally being an asshat, Established Relationship, Family, Feels, Klingons, M/M, Marriage, Rated M For Sex, Romance, Shotgun Wedding, difficult parent/child relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaBaconSandwich/pseuds/TunaBaconSandwich
Summary: Cardassian pregnancy works much like seahorse pregnancy. The women make the eggs and the men carry them inside of them until they hatch. When an old ally of Garak's shows up on Deep Space Nine, near death and ready to deliver her egg, he decided to hold the child until it hatched and raise it on his own, with Julian by his side.





	1. A debt repaid, an opportunity given

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, niners! As of now, I have five chapters written with more on the way. I will be releasing a chapter every Wednesday for the next several weeks. Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments! Rated M for a sex scene that won't be until chapter four so sit tight.

“Captain, sensors detect a heavily damaged Cardassian vessel. One life sign on board. Do you want me to hail them?” Jadzia asked.

“Put them through” Captain Sisko said without hesitation “And alert the infirmary”

“Cardassian vessel, this is Lieutenant Jadzia Dax of Federation Starbase Deep Space Nine. Do you read me?” She asked the computer.

Static played through the speakers. The vessel could hear them, but could not respond.

“Their fuel compressors are compromised. The ship will explode at any second.” Kira said.

“Beam the occupant directly to the infirmary.” Sisko ordered.

“Captain, you don’t think this is a Dominion trap, do you?” Kira asked.

“Whether it is or isn’t, it is our duty to keep this area of space safe.” Sisko replied.

 

 

“Get treatment for her burns, I’ll start her on some blood.”

Tovya Radal was barely conscious. The bomb should have destroyed her ship. She should be dead. It all happened so fast.

“Her eyes are tracking me. M’am? Can you hear me? Can you understand what I’m saying?”

She was surrounded by a mix of humans and Bajorans. She was on the old Terok Nor, right where she needed to be. It would still be a long shot to get what she needed though.

“Is Garak here? I need to speak with him immediately.” Tovya wheezed.

A couple of the nurses looked at one another. Julian called for Garak on his comm badge he had linked to his shop. He was there in moments.

  
“What is the problem, doctor?” Garak asked as he entered. He froze when he saw her.

Tovya Radal.

 

 

“Garak...you have to help me...you’re my baby’s only chance.” She said.

“I don’t understand.” said Garak.

“They found me.” She managed to whisper. “They found me and I had to run. They killed my husband, I was able to get away. They planted a bomb in my ship. I tried to diffuse it and I failed. I knew I didn’t have long and I knew you were here. My egg is nearly ready to be incubated. You owe me, I’m giving you an opportunity to repay your debt.”

“Garak what is she talking about?” Bashir asked.

“I owe her a huge favor, my dear doctor. And I have every intention of repaying it. Could you please send out the nurses? This is a very personal act.” Garak replied.  
“Not until you explain to me what is going on!” Bashir retorted.

“Julian, she doesn’t have much time left. Now do as I say, this is a natural process for Cardassians and we prefer not to have an audience.” He hissed the last bit at the nurses, who shrunk away from him.

Realizing he still didn’t know a great deal about Cardassian medicine, he resigned.

“Get her to a private operating room” Bashir said. And Garak, gown up.”

 

 

Tovya barely hung onto life long enough to pass her egg. It was pouch-like and translucent, much like a shark’s egg. The creature inside was warm and healthy, as if it had stolen all of it’s mother’s vitality. Garak removed his gown and tunic and picked the egg up.

“Julian, I have explained to you what the pouch is for on my torso, correct?” Elim asked quietly, almost as if he was afraid to wake the fetus.

“Yes, it’s for keeping your young warm and safe before they hatch. But Garak, you don’t have to do this, this isn’t your responsibility!”

“Julian, I owe this woman my life several times over. The least I can do is carry her child to term.”

“But is it safe with you? You’ve got a bit of a target on your back.” Julian said.

“I am this child’s only chance at survival. I would do anything for it.” Garak stated.

Garak caressed the sac with one arm and opened the fleshy pouch on his midsection. In all their times intimately together, Julian had never seen Elim touch that pouch. The egg slid right in. Mucus immediately started to seal the pouch back up.

Dr. Bashir called for the body of the mother to be removed and gave her death a time, date, and cause. She would be given a cremation and the ashes sent to space, as there was no one anywhere who would claim he.

Julian stared at Garak for a solid minute, barely able to process what he had just seen. Here was his beloved, taking on the responsibility of a pregnancy without a second thought. A truly selfless act in the face of certain death. Julian wasn’t sure what this meant for him or for Garak, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared to death.


	2. Welcome to Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immediate blowback of the events of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for the late hour, I did promise Wednesday. My mom had surgery yesterday so we've been dealing with that at my house. But here it is! Enjoy!

“So let me get this straight.” Miles pondered over his beer. “Cardassians lay eggs. The women make them and the men carry them. One of Garak’s old Obsidian Order buddies comes to Deep Space Nine, ship blown to hell, and asks him to carry her child to term on a favor. Garak agrees to it and now he’s pregnant with a stranger’s kid.”

“That’s basically it.” Julian said, working on his fourth beer.

“So, I, uh, I hate to be insensitive, but are you keeping it?” Miles asked.

“What do you mean, am I keeping it? It’s not mine, it’s Garak’s.”

“You’ve been dating him for two years. You live together. Usually at that point in a relationship, if you knock the other person up, you stick around.” Miles stated matter-of-factly.

“We had never even considered the possibility of having children ourselves, we’re totally unprepared for this! Miles, I am not ready to be a father!” Julian raised his voice and got the attention of several of the bar’s patrons.

“Look, Julian. Look at me.” Miles said. “You’re terrified, right?”

“Absolutely!”

“No idea what you’re going to do from here?”

“None!”

“You’re a grown man who almost always knows what he’s doing wandering into the great unknown, no guide or anything, just flying by the seat of your pants.” 

“Yes! Miles, what are you getting at?”

“Welcome to fatherhood.”

Miles finished the rest of his beer and asked Quark for another. Rom delivered.

 

“Hey, uh, I couldn’t help but overhear you. You’re going to be a dad soon, doctor?” Rom asked Julian.

“It seem so.” Julian slurred.

“Well, I don’t really know how all that could happen between you and Mr. Garak, but I know all about being a dad. If you ever need advice, just ask me.”

Julian smiled.

“Thanks, Rom. I’m still processing it all.” Julian said.

Julian’s comm badge blipped. He tapped it and Captain Sisko’s voice piped through.

“Doctor, Gul Dukat is waiting to see you and Mr. Garak in my office. He won’t tell me what he wants, but he won’t leave until he sees you both.”

Julian’s gut dropped to his knees. He immediately felt sober.

“I’m on my way captain.” he said.

 

Garak was already in the captain’s office when he got there. His bump was barely visible underneath his thick tunic. Dukat was difficult to read, he always looked unpleasant. Captain Sisko fiddled with his baseball and wore an angry and confused expression.

“Will somebody please explain to me just what the hell is going on here?!” Sisko blurted.

“Captain Sisko, I assure you, this will all be over soon.” Dukat said.

“Earlier today, there was a badly damaged Cardassian vessel within sensor range of you. There was one occupant onboard and you ordered her to be beamed off to your infirmity. It was there that the crime happened. Mr. Garak, an exile, stole the unborn child of a dying woman in hopes to raise it as his own.”

A silence rang out through the room as Captain Sisko tried to process this information.

“And...what do you have to say to this accusation, Mr. Garak?” Sisko asked.

“Assuming you don’t understand how exactly Cardassian reproduction works-”

“I don’t and I don’t need to!” Sisko interjected.

“But I’m afraid you do, captain. You see, Cardassian women make eggs in much the traditional fashion and birth them, eggshell and all. Then, the men carry those eggs in pouches until they hatch. I graciously took it upon myself to carry this dying woman’s egg to term.”

“You’re pregnant?” The captain asked, bemused.

“In human terms, yes.” Garak replied.

“Well I believe congratulations are in order.” Sisko replied.

“Many thanks.” Garak accepted.

“Don’t go congratulating just yet, captain. Mr. Garak here has committed a serious crime and I am here to place him under arrest. The woman in question, Tovya Radal, was a known Obsidian Order agent for many years. You worked closely with her, did you not?”

“Gul Dukat, you know as well as I do that the Obsidian Order is a fantasy, conjured up by the Cardassian government to explain shortcomings in security.” Garak replied.

“She was an agent and you know it! Besides, her late husband and the father of the child you stole was a Cardassian citizen upon his death. That makes the child you hold now a product of the state. You have kidnapped an unborn Cardassian citizen.” Dukat gloated.

“Captain, this isn’t true. As of my marriage to Dr. Bashir, I am a federation citizen. As per Federation law, any child born on a Federation station to Federation parents is a citizen of the United Federation of Planets.” Garak said.

Julian bolted upright. He wasn’t married to Garak! They had never even discussed marriage!

Bashir and Sisko exchanged a panicked look.

“I would like to see some documentation of this marriage, if you would pull that up, captain?.” Dukat spat.

“All right then.” Sisko said breathlessly. He pulled up the Doctor’s personnel file.

There it was, clear as day. A marriage licence, signed by Captain Sisko, legally binding Julian Bashir and Elim Garak and granting Mr. Garak Federation citizenship. According to the date on the document, they had been married a year ago as of last week. Sisko was flummoxed.

“There you have it.” Sisko said. “One legally binding document between Doctor Julian Bashir and Mr. Elim Garak, witnessed by Miles O’Brien.”

“That is a fake and we both know it, captain.” Dukat accused.

“Seeing as I was the one who married them, I’m inclined to disagree.” Captain Sisko said.

Dukat glared at everyone in the room.

“This isn’t over yet. I will find evidence, and you will pay for your crimes, Garak.” dukat sneered.

“If you have no arrest to make, I suggest you leave. Miss Galeera at Quark’s has missed you terribly, she wonders if your wife is keeping you.” Garak smiled as he said.

Dukat stormed out of the office and Julian melted into his chair. Sisko put his head in his hands.

“Captain, I’m so sorry to have sprung this upon you. I-”

“Garak!” Sisko shouted “You forged a Federation document with my signature to give yourself citizenship! I will be barred from Starfleet if word gets out about this, and it seems it already has! Do you have any  _ idea _ how much trouble you’re putting yourself in for some...baby?”

“Really, captain as a father, I thought you of all people would understand how important the safety of your child is.”

“THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME AS A FATHER!” Sisko bellowed.

“Captain Sisko, I owed the mother of this child a life debt. You will face no repercussions of this. I’ve pulled in all my favors with Starfleet security for this, this marriage licence is legitimate in all but practice. This child will be a product of the glorious Federation, for which you fight day in and day out. The Federation that you would proudly lay your very life down for. I implore you, do not deny the rights of citizenship to an unborn child, just because of her parentage.”

 

Sisko deflated. He put his head back in his hands.

“You’re really doing this, aren’t you? Both of you.”

Julian struggled to speak, but managed.

“I...guess we are now. I didn’t exactly sign up for this but if it’s what’s needed of me I’ll do it.”

“Julian, I’m terribly sorry for not telling you about this, but the safety of this child is of tantamount importance. I apologize for not asking for your counsel before claiming you as my husband.”

“All right, but you owe me. You owe me a proper wedding, as per the specifications of our marriage licence. If you’re going to get yourself knocked up, you’d better marry the one who did it. Captain?” Julian asked.

Sisko had to repress a laugh. “When do you want the ceremony?”

 


	3. Where it came from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of where the little one's origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally chapters 3 and 4, but I put them together since chapter 3 was so short. This is the chapter with the sex scene in it so be warned.

It had been three weeks since Garak was impregnated and he was starting to show. Everyone on the station knew about the incident and were, for the most part, happy for him and Julian, if a bit confused. The wedding plans were coming along nicely. The ceremony would be the simple affair in Captain Sisko’s office with only Miles O’Brien as the witness, but the reception would be a grand party in Quark’s. Garak was in his office, working on expanding some of his own clothes to accommodate his growing child when Major Kira came in.

“You open for business?” she asked in the doorway.

“Of course, come in, sit down” Garak replied.

The major was still in her uniform, even though her shift ended hours ago. She collapsed in the soft chair in Garak’s shop.

“Being pregnant sure takes it of you.” She stated to no one in particular.

“I can’t quite relate yet.” Garak replied “But I don’t have it nearly as hard as you do. You are nourishing another life constantly, all the while depleting your own. All I’m doing is keeping mine warm and relatively safe. I still don’t understand why so many mammals evolved to carry their young in such a difficult fashion.”

“It’s far more difficult, I’m sure, but it makes me feel so alive to be carrying a child.” Kira said. “Besides, you have to keep yours and raise it. I get to sleep through the night again once the baby is born. You may have it easier now, but wait until that baby comes.” Kira said.

“Cardassian infants are much easier to raise than most other humanoids. They can eat solid foods from birth and can walk within three months and speak within six, on average.”

“Wow. Efficiency is really bred into you, isn’t it?” Kira said, bemused.

“Efficiency, and not much need for parental care. Perhaps it is what makes us so detached in life.” Garak pondered.

“You know, through the entire occupation, I never once saw a pregnant Cardassian. I didn’t even know the men could get pregnant.” Kira said.

“That is because all of the Cardassians you saw were military men. Military men have their pouches removed upon enlisting, their eggs grow in incubators in hospitals after their wives birth them.” Garak replied.

“Seems awfully harsh to not allow someone to carry their own child.” Kira said.

“Are you pitying Cardassian military officers? Major, you’ve gotten soft in your maternal state, it doesn’t suit you.” Garak replied.

“Forget I said anything.” Kira said. “I’m here on business. I don’t have anything to wear to your and the Doctor’s wedding.”

“I have something you might be interested in. Soft, smooth, bright Bajoran spring colors, perfect for accommodating the growing life within you.” Garak said as he pulled out one of the dresses he had made.

“Oh, Garak, that’s beautiful! I’ll take it.” Kira said.

“Why thank you. This is one of my own recent creations.” Garak said.

“You know, it’s almost like you made this specifically, for me.” Kira suspected.

“It is, isn’t it?” Garak said, a tone of fake surprise coming over him.

“I guess I’m not the only one who’s getting soft in my maternal state.” Kira said.

“Don’t worry. As soon as we have our respective children, we can go back to being as rude and callous and impersonal as we please.”

 

The rest of the afternoon was quiet except for an interruption by Doctor Bashir.

“Still open?” The young doctor asked.

“For you dear? Always.” Garak said.

Julian helped himself to a seat on Garak’s desk.

“Hello love” Julian purred. He puckered his mouth for a kiss and received one.

“What brings you to my shop? Don’t you have a date with Mr. O’Brien?” Garak said, coyly

“Not for another couple of hours. I just thought you might like a backrub, seeing as how you’re carrying around so much extra weight these days” Julian  kneaded the tight scales of Garak’s neck. He immediately relaxed.

“Is this your standard practice for prenatal pain relief?” Garak asked.

“I always recommend an adult with an intimate relationship to the carrier to be extra-affectionate and understanding during this time.” Julian purred

“In that case, I suggest we move this someplace more private.” Garak said.

 

There is a look that a person can only receive when sharing a turbolift with someone who knows that the other two occupants of said turbolift would be naked and touching each other were the third party not there. It is either a look of naughty joy or absolute disgust. Seeing as Jadzia Dax was the third occupant, I’ll give you one guess what expression she wore.

 

Julian and Elim had grown too comfortable with one one another to give any thought to lengthy, Cardassian foreplay in impulsive situations. The two men were naked barely after the doors of Garak’s quarters had closed. They held hands as they fell into bed together, Julian giggling like a schoolgirl.

“Now you just lay back and let me love you.” Julian growled.

“I don’t think so, Julian. I’m pregnant, not helpless.” Elim flipped Julian on his back.

Elim lifted Julian’s hind end up to give him gentle kisses and not-so-gentle bites. Julian purred at this development.

Elim reached in the bedside drawer for the lube. He coated his hands and Julian’s anus. As he opened and teased Julian, he sucked on the tip of his penis, drawing out clear drops of pre-come.

“You don’t have to do all the work here.” Julian said.

“Oh, but then how would I make you squeal like you do?” Elim directed “I don’t estimate I have much longer before the mass of this child becomes too burdensome for me to take you like this.”

Julian pushed down on the digits that were pressed inside of him, he was open and he was _ready_.

Elim put a pillow under Julian’s ass and kept his legs lifted up to his shoulders. He fucked him steady, enjoying every moan and gasp. Elim was as deep inside of him as he could be. Sex had become somehow routine, but never dull between them.

Julian reached for his penis and had his hand swatted away promptly.

“ _I_ get to finish you, do you understand me?” Elim demanded. Julian whined in protest

Elim picked up on the hint and stepped up his pace, pushing him harder. He knew he had hit the younger man’s prostate and was going to keep going until Julian burst.

Julian did not take long to finish after that. He writhed and panted and kicked just like he always did, but it never managed to bore Elim. Elim had yet to finish though. Julian offered his mouth and Elim gladly took it. He and Julian switched positions and Julian didn’t have to work long to bring Elim to climax. Elim was at the limit of his self-control when Julian nearly collapsed between his legs.

Julian crawled up the bed to Elim, nearly asleep from exhaustion. He put a hand on Elim’s belly, hoping for a little kick.

“It’s still too soon for anyone but me to feel anything, Julian. Didn’t you read the Cardassian medical literature I sent you?” Elim said, running his fingers through Julian’s hair.

“Only barely.” Julian lied.

“You’re getting awfully attached to a child you never asked for or expected.” Elim said matter-of-factly.

“Now that the reality of the situation is setting in, it’s not so scary. Lots of people become parents without expecting it, it’s not the end of the world. You and the child will have full Federation citizenship and provided the Dominion doesn’t take us over, we will have a gentle, uneventful life.” Julian replied.

“How dreadfully dull” Elim said.

“Dull, but safe.” Julian replied. He sat up. “Do you mind if I ask how you and Tovya Radal knew each other?”

“You can go ahead and ask, but I’m afraid Gul Dukat spoiled the entire story for you.” Garak said.

“I know you were in the order with her. What did she do that made you feel you owe her bearing her child?” Julian inquired.

“The order has many connections to Federation worlds. This particular story takes place on Trill. We had a double agent on our hands, feeding our secrets to the federation through the symbiont he had inside of him from his predecessor. We had been tricked, we would never have let a joined Trill know of our existence. He never once spoke what we told him to the Federation, but he made sure that the next in line did. He and his heir died willingly, ready to expose us to the Federation. He thought we couldn’t track him. He was entirely wrong.

The heir was smart. He caught onto our plan to end him and I would have fallen for his trap were it not for Tovya’s quick thinking. I was just going to add a bit of neurotoxin to his morning tea but he caught me in his house. I was a cocky young fool in those days. He tried to teleport to the local law enforcement but was intercepted and brought to our ship, where Tovya knocked him out on the spot and replaced the symbiont in his belly with a fresh one, never carried before by any other Trill. All of the memories he planned to divulge were gone as the old symbiont died and the heir walks the streets of Trill like nothing ever happened.”

 

“And you just let him go?” Julian said.

“The man wasn’t our target. The symbiont was. We weren’t supposed to kill him but I couldn’t resist. Killing him would have been far too suspicious. I had every intention of going above and beyond the call of duty, as you say, but Tovya stuck to the plan. She always did, until she went missing to run off and get married and have a child.”

“Do you have any idea why she did that?” Julian said.

“Love makes a person completely irrational, Julian. Look what I’m doing for her now! Carrying her child, like a husband ought to! Raising her child like her family ought to, in the Federation, no less.”

“But you don’t love her, you owed her.” Julian said.

“Julian, if I had only owed her, I would have known ahead of time that she were coming hand would have hand an incubator ready for her because she would have told me. No, this was an act of love. This was irrational and impulsive and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Garak said.

“So, you did love her?” Julian said. 

“Julian, this was long before I knew you, I was a young man, younger even than what you are now.” Elim defended.

“No, no I wasn’t criticizing. I’m not jealous. I’ve just never known you to do anything out of the goodness of your own heart. If anything, it makes me want to draw closer to you.” Julian confessed.

Julian lied back down with Elim for only a few moments before the door chimed.

 

“Oi! Julian! Get some pants on, our holosuite time starts in five minutes!” Miles yelled.

“How’d you know I was in here!?” Julian yelled back.

“Jadzia tipped me off. Now come on, the Alamo’s waiting!” Miles responded.

 


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic! At the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I am so behind on writing! Prepare for a delay in these next couple of chapters, things have gotten a bit unmanageable in my personal life.

Captain Sisko awoke from fitful sleep. Another fight with the Dominion had been lost, one of his friends had gone with his entire crew and lost everything. His alarm, while gentle, was a blaring klaxon to him in this state.

He got up and looked at his day plan on his PADD. He double checked it, thinking there was some sort of mistake. Then, he laughed. He had almost forgotten his doctor and his tailor’s predicament. Pregnant with a child that wasn’t his own, marrying for citizenship, it was almost like a second-rate Klingon Opera opera. Kasidy found it all endearing, she didn’t know Garak very well.

Kasidy had spent the night with him and was already up and around. She wanted to be around for the wedding reception, as the ceremony was closed. Ben found his dress uniform neatly pressed atop his dresser.

“Since when does Kasidy press my clothes?” he muttered to himself before noticing the note on the top.

 

**Captain Sisko-**

 

**Please do not cook in these anymore. Your homemade Pesto, while delicious, does not come out willingly.**

**I will see you in an hour at my wedding in these, as per our arrangement.**

 

**-Mr. Garak**

 

The captain was tempted to frame the note. Not because of the beautiful, delicate script, but because that particular batch of Pesto in question was some of the worst he had ever made and he knew it. Even on his worst days, Benjamin Sisko could still come out on top.

The wedding started at 09:00, Just as it was listed on their certificate. After very little consideration, Julian and Elim agreed to take the usual Starfleet vows, written and made popular by the legendary James T. Kirk.

“Since the days of the first wooden vessels,” Captain Sisko recited, “ all shipmasters have had one happy privilege. That of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony. We are gathered here today with you, Julian Bashir, and you, Elim Garak, in the sight of your fellows, in accordance with our laws and our many beliefs so that you may pledge your-”

“Command override. Door unlocked.” said the mechanical voice of the ship.

 

Dukat, Damar, and Weyoun barged into the office, followed by several armed Cardassian guards. Dukat aimed a phase pistol at the Cardassian groom.

“Stop the ceremony, you are all under arrest! This wedding is a fraud. I have clear evidence that the marriage licence shown to me was a fake.Your trial is set for tomorrow morning.”

Captain Sisko’s blood ran cold. He knew Garak would have found a way out of this mess, but the ruse was too realistic to be taken lightly.

“That wasn’t a-oh, I see where you became confused. That was no licence. That was your invitation. Starfleet dicuments all look so similar, don't they? We were in such a rush to get married that we never had our invitations mailed out. It's lucky you came to the station when you did, otherwise you may never have known you were invited. But I must remind you that you were permitted a plus-one, not a plus-thirteen.”

“And _why exactly_ did you think I would want to come to this _abomination_ of a wedding?”

The soldiers that Dukat had brought with him looked nervously at one another.

“I thought you might want to bury the hatchet, to borrow a human phrase, after all this time. You seem to come to the old Terok Nor an awful lot uninvited, I thought you might like to arrive _invited_ for once.” Garak said in a sickeningly sweet tone. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until after the ceremony is over, did we not make it clear that this was to be closed to all but the four of us?The reception is in Quark’s, you remember the way. Major Kira is looking forward to seeing you again.”

Dukat froze for a solid minute and broke out into a hearty, unnerving laugh.

“All right, all right. You win this time, Garak. You and the _Federation_ spies working for you rearranged this all very nicely for you, didn’t they?”

“Those are some terribly strong accusations you’re making without any evidence.” Garak said. “Now if you don’t mind, we would like to finish this ceremony. You’re still welcome to stay for the reception and seeing as your ship has already left, you don’t have much of a choice.”

“I would suggest we do as he says.” Weyoun said.

Defeated, humiliated, and raging, Dukat escorted himself to Quark’s, where he was welcomed by nobody.

“What in the _hell_ was that all about?” Miles asked.

“Protection, Chief O’Brien. Gul Dukat had every intention of coming back here to prove this wedding a fraud, all I had to do was adjust his personal calendar. It would have looked suspicious if he had been locked out from Deep Space Nine for any reason. As well as he was humiliated just now, I doubt he’s ever coming back for me or my family.”

Miles scratched the back of his head and laughed.

“That was...ruddy brilliant." 

“Thank you. Mr. O’Brien. Captain, shall we get on with the ceremony?”

The happy couple were greeted with cheers and fantastic food when they arrived in Quarks from all but Dukat and his henchmen, sukling at the bar. Julian and Elim settled down at a table with their food and drinks and everyone came up to them to wish them well.

 

“I take it that our _friends_ over there showed up uninvited” growled Odo, gesturing toward Dukat and his cronies.

“I did warn you they would come.” Garak replied.

“A wise decision. I haven’t taken my eye off of them, but they don’t seem to be making any trouble. I’ll alert you if anything changes.” Odo said. “And this is a present for you from the Major and myself.”

From inside of himself, Odo pulled out a bottle of Bajoran Springwine and a stuffed animal of Bajoran nature.  
“Something for you and something for the baby.”

“Thank you, Odo. And I’ll be sure to thank Major Kira as well.” Julian said.

“You can save all of your thanks for her. I didn’t bother to shop, I was more concerned about having a dozen armed Cardassian soldiers on board.” Odo said.

“A sensible concern” Garak said.

“All right, all right, everybody. Gather ‘round! Gather ‘round, it’s time to unveil our big winner!” Quark shouted, ringing a cowbell.

Julian and Garak looked at one another.

“Winner? What winner?” Julian asked.

“I don’t remember setting up a contest of any sort.” Garak replied.

 

Quark stood atop his bar so he could see everybody. All eyes were on him.

“For those of you not in the know, there has been a bet in place for when these two loveslugs” He pointed to Garak and Julian “would tie the knot. It took two years, ten months , and seventeen days of dating before they finally said “I do. Our closest bet, at three years, one month, was made by one Kasidy Yates. Congratulations, Ms. Yates. Your grand prize is twelve bars, one-hundred eighty seven strips, and thirty-five slips of gold-pressed latinum. Enjoy your winnings.”

Kasidy took her winnings as gracefully as someone who had just won that much money could have. She ran over to the happy couple.

“Thanks for everything. I really thought I guessed you would get married far too soon. The next closest bet was five years away from mine. I’m headed straight for Risa after this.”

She left after a hug from the doctor and left Julian perplexed.”

“Why were people betting on us getting married?” Julian asked.

“It is the nature of people to assume that every couple wants to stick together for the course of their natural lives.” Garak replied.

“Well it’s a little late for you to be getting cold feet at this point, Garak.” Julian said, pouring out some of Kira’s gift.

“Whoever said I was. Blessed with parenthood or not I meant to marry you, just not quite so soon.” Garak said

“ _What!?_ ” Julian choked.

“I wanted to wait until my exile was over and I would be welcomed again on Cardassia. I wanted to build a house for us in the outskirts of the capital. We would adopt orphaned children and you would have your own private practice, if you wanted. I knew it would be dull for you and more commitment than anyone of your age and ability needs. Therefore, I never told you. I didn’t want to tie you down, but it seems I already have.” Garak confessed.

“Tie me down? You were worried about tying _me_ down?” Julian said “I’ve been at the same post for five years. That’s longer than I’ve ever done anything in my entire life. And you know what? I love it. I can finally get attached to people. Do you have any idea how...amazing that feels?” Julian welled up.

“Until I met you, no.” Garak replied.

“I wouldn’t give what I have here up with you for anything. _You_ are my adventure. _This family_ is my adventure. Julian was full-on crying now for the first time in years.

Elim opened his arms and held his husband. Just for a moment, everything was right in the universe.


	5. When We Arrive, Sons and Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grandparents send their love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for my lateness. It's midterms here. I might actually die. But hey, we're halfway there (ooooooh! livin' on a prayer!!!)

“So sorry we couldn’t make it to your wedding, son. Your mother and I are stuck here on Vulcan with the Plomeek harvest and our farmhand is worthless.” Richard Bashir said over a pre-recorded video. Farming was his father’s most recent adventure and he was no more successful at this at this than he was at anything else.

 

Julian had given his parents the big news only out of a sense of obligation. He wasn’t expecting any sort of reply after giving them the shock of their son marrying a non-federation alien and that alien carrying a child that they would raise as their own.

“Now, we know your situation is highly unusual and Cardassians are generally violent and oppressive, but we just want you to know that we will love the child you are going to raise as we would love our own grandchild.”

“Thanks” Julian said under his breath. He regretted telling his parents anything.

“But don’t get us wrong. We’re so happy to be grandparents. We never expected this. Of course you could have a child with another man, or woman if you ever changed your mind about that. But you’re just so independent and willful. I hope you can give your child everything like I gave to you. Goodbye, son. I hope I see you soon.”

Julian tuned the wall screen off and fought the urge to punch a wall. He decided not to show this particular video at the wedding reception. He still didn’t understand why he watched it himself. He knew it would only make him angry.

 

“Do you understand now why I didn’t invite them to the wedding?” Julian asked Elim.

“Undoubtedly. I knew your relationship with your parents was poor, but I had no idea that your father was like this. Aren’t humans supposed to be accepting and loving toward all peoples?” Elim asked.

“Yes, but they never got that message. Acceptance has never been one of their skills.” Julian said.

“That much is evident. It’s a shame our child won’t have better grandparents.” Elim said.

“I’m going to bed. I was having a great day until I had to see that.” Julian said. He gave Elim a good-night kiss and sauntered off to bed.

 

Julian opened the door to their bedroom and froze.

 

“You must be my new son-in-law. My name is Mila, I’m Elim’s mother.” The Cardassian woman sitting on their bed said. She rose slowly to get a better look at him. She touched his face. She was as gentle with him as Elim.

Elim came as quickly as he could and froze in the doorway, much the same as Julian did. Mila gave him a gentle smile.

“Elim, I’m ashamed of you. Not telling your own mother that you’re getting married? And that you are having a child? Shame on you.” She cajoled.

“What are you _doing_ here, Mother!? Tain could have you killed for coming here!” Elim violently whispered.

“Relax, my son. Tain is too busy upsetting the balance of power in the Romulan senate to even notice me right now. I know how to get away from him if need be. I’ve had forty years practice.”

Mila approached him and held his hands. Elim tried to shrink away.

“Your father and I are the only ones who know about your situation on Cardassia. As far as everyone else knows, Tovya Radal died on board and the egg was sent to a Bajoran orphanage in an incubator thanks to the kind, charitable Federation and their Bajoran allies.”

“But the military. Gul Dukat-” Julian started

“Nobody important believes anything that Gul Dukat says. Spends too much time with Bajorans, he’s under investigation now for holding Bajoran religious artifacts.” Mila replied. “Your new family is completely safe.”

Mila gazed lovingly at Elim’s now-large belly.

“Elim, I never thought you would be a parent. You, always on the run, hiding. I’m so happy you decided to do this. I always knew you would be an excellent father if you wanted to be.”

“Mother, I don’t really know what to say.” Elim said.

“You could say thank you. I did spend all afternoon setting up your nursery. Have a look” Mila retorted.

Julian and Elim had only moved into family quarters earlier that week and hadn’t even thought to put up the nursery yet.

 

Julian and Elim were in awe of the nursery. The furniture was old, but nearly in perfect condition. The lights were dim and it was humid.

“This was once mine. You kept it in case you ever became a grandmother.” Elim said.

“And I kept it in pretty good condition, too.” Mila said.

The furniture was slightly different from that which is given to human babies. The crib was lower to the ground, but the bars went up higher. The changing table was identical, and Mila had even stocked it with diapers and washcloths. A comfy looking rocking chair sat in the corner next to a bookshelf filled with real books.

“The man who raised you built all of this by himself when he incubated you. I even kept some of your clothes, but I know you are more than capable of making your own for the child. You were such a tiny baby when you hatched though, I don’t know if half of these will even fit when your own hatches. You’re only halfway there and look at how big you are already.” Mila said.

“My child is almost done growing at this point, now it just needs to grow in complexity.” Elim said.

“Ah. you’ve read the books.” Mila said.

“Not me, so much. Julian has been poring over Cardassian medical literature. He’s even compiled his findings into a comedic report he calls “What to Expect When You’re Incubating.”

Mila laughed at this.

“Ah, humans. Such a curious people, aren’t they?” Mila asked no one in particular.

Julian blushed a bit at this remark. “Are you going to stay for dinner?” he asked Mila.

“I’m afraid not. I can only get away with seeing Elim once in a great while before someone starts to notice I’m gone. Julian, it’s been a great pleasure meeting you and I know you will be a wonderful father. Elim?” She said.

“Yes, mother?” He replied

Mila wrapped her son in a tight hug. “I’ll be back to see the baby when I can.”

“You can feel it now, if you like.” Elim offered.

Mila put a hand on his belly. It took a while, but when she felt the baby kick, she melted.

“The baby feels strong, strong as you were.”

Mila pressed a bead on her necklace and transported off the station, leaving Elim and Julian in the nursery alone.

 

“So, Enabran Tain’s housekeeper is actually your mother?” Julian asked.

“Yes.”

“Does that make Tain your father?”

“It does.”

“Enabran Tain, head of the Obsidian Order, carried you.”

“No.”

“But he’s your father.”

“He is. But I was raised by Mila and my uncle, her brother, Tolan. Tolan carried me and raised me. He died some years ago, otherwise I’m certain he would have come, too.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Julian?”

“Hm?”

“Would you mind if we named the child after Tolan? It’s a neutral name and I want to honor him in some small way. I never fully appreciated what he did for me when he was alive.”

“Of course we can. I hadn't even thought of naming the child yet, but if it’s that important to you. I mean, you are the one carrying it.”

“Thank you.”

Julian got out of the armchair and knelt down to the level of Elim’s belly.

“Tolan Garak-Bashir. I like it.” Julian said.

 


	6. Hellos and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Radal's parents and some unlikely help is offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This chapter is on time! I know these are running a little short and uneventful but things really pick up next chapter. Stay tuned!

Deep Space Nine, this is General Martok of the Klingon Empire. I’m boarding. Have quarters ready for me. And I need to talk to Dr. Bashir and a Cardassian named Elim Garak.”

The video message was brief and to the point. Captain Sisko was confused but he knew Worf would clarify, Worf knew General Martok and was shocked to hear of his return, so he sent Worf with the Doctor and Garak.

When they got to the infirmary, Garak was the first person he asked to see.

 

“You are Elim Garak, are you not?” Martok asked.

“What business does the Klingon Empire have with a tailor?” He asked.

Martok laughed. “A tailor? After all I’ve heard about you, you’re trying to pass yourself off as a tailor?”

“Whoever have you been talking to about these rumors?” Garak asked.

“Your father. Enabran Tain.”

 

Garak froze.

“Sit down. I have a story to tell you.” Martok instructed. He sat up and winced in pain.

 

“Nearly two years ago,I was captured on a hunting trip and taken to a Dominion prison camp. I met a couple of Cardassians there, Zave Radal and Enabran Tain. Radal was a physics professor at one of Cardassia’s top universities before he was exiled for treason. He had a pregnant wife on a colony somewhere. His death was faked when he was taken to get the wife out of hiding. He and his wife were threats to the very existence of the Dominion. They’d thwart Dominion plans from their very house. They only took Zave though, for all their disgusting attributes, the Dominion won’t take anyone pregnant. Tain said Tonya came here to die after being chased and having her ship blown up. Said that that lump you have there is the child.”

 

“Mila!” Elim cursed under his breath.

 

“Zave comes up with this plan to get to get us out before they could take anyone else and it works. They’d planned on taking you, Doctor, and Worf too. Zave Radal died saving me, so I owe his unborn child an act of fearlessness. Mister Garak, your father and the father of the child you carry are dead, but you and the Federation have the Klingon Empire at your side.”

“So the Dominion let the Cardassian government do their dirty work to rid the galaxy of Tovya Radal, while they faked her husband’s death to imprison and torture him to death.” Julian asked.

“Yes. And the Dominion wants nothing more than the death of their child, so I offer my services.”

“I have only three weeks left of my incubation, I’ve made it so far without incident other than Dukat, I think I can handle myself.” Garak said.

“Like it or not, you’re stuck with me at this station. The empire and the Federation have struck an alliance and I’m stationed here until the war ends.”

Martok left the infirmary abruptly and left Julian and Elim confused.

  


“General Martok’s words are not to be taken lightly.” Worf said after Martok left.

“I had no intention of brushing him off, I’m just surprised that he’s put forth so much effort for someone he’s never met. And a Cardassian at that.” Julian replied

“Zave Radal and his wife showed incredible bravery, any child of such parents needs protection.” Worf said.

“Well, we’re flattered.” Julian said “And I won’t have you deliver the baby when it comes, I promise. Miles and Keiko told us all about how Molly came into this world. Quite an entertaining tale. Was life on the Enterprise always that exciting?”

“No. Often, it was worse.” Worf reminisced.

Garak stopped in the replimat for a snack. He found himself hungrier with each day closer to his due date. While the child was doing all of the hard work, Garak’s nerves about becoming a new parent increased his appetite greatly. He met Jadzia, working on a particle physics problem and a Raktajino.

 

“I heard about Martok and the camp and your father. I’m sorry.” Jadzia said.

“Sorry for what? You had nothing to do with it, lieutenant.” Garak replied.

“Your father died and you didn’t even know about it. He never got to see his grandchild.” Jadzia said.

“I doubt he would have wanted to, Tain was never a sentimental man. Attachment was only a weakness to him.” Garak said.

“Was it?” Jadzia held up a Cardassian isolinear data rod with a recording attachment. Garak looked at it with a puzzled expression.

“This is a vocal recording ment for you from Tain. It came in on a freighter from Kasidy right before she left for Risa and she had no idea what it was so she gave it to Odo. Odo figured out what it was and who it was from and that it could only play once so make sure you’re paying attention.” Jadzia explained.

“And, why did Odo send you on this mission?” Garak asked.

“He didn’t. I offered to bring this to you. If it came from Odo, it would be like having a piece of a crime scene, but from me…”

“It’s a gift to a friend.” Garak finished.

“Garak, I’ve been a parent nine times. And if I learned anything from any of it, it’s that you’ve got to learn from the mistakes of your own upbringing to have any success as a parent yourself.” Jadzia said.

Jadzia left Garak at the replimat and Julian soon found him there twirling the data rod in his hands.

Julian gestured to it “A present?” he asked.

“No. An unpleasant reminder of someone I’d rather forget.” Garak replied.

Garak snapped the rod in half and threw it in a trash can as he and Julian returned to their quarters for the evening.


	7. Defiant Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dukat's final ploy at revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for my lateness.

Elim Garak had not had restful sleep in weeks from the child inside of him kicking him to death. He was enormously pregnant by now and struggled with simple tasks such as putting his shoes on and walking long distances. His back constantly hurt from all of the weight of the child and he could even feel his skin pulling as the child reached the limits of the egg’s capacity.

He awoke several hours before Julian’s alarm went off and didn’t bother to try to get back to sleep. He made himself a cup of hot fish juice and settled in the nursery to read. Julian had downloaded several PADDs worth of Earth’s children’s literature for the baby and Elim was deciding which would nourish a child’s mind and which would turn it to mush. He was in the middle of _Watership Down_ and was thus far in favor of it.

“Good morning, beautiful.” said Julian from the entrance of the nursery.

“Is it morning already?” Elim asked.

“I’m afraid so, but I don’t have to get ready for another hour.” Julian said as he walked over to sit in his husband’s lap unsuccessfully.

“I miss being in your lap, laying on top of you,” Julian purred.

“I miss you in my lap as well. Having this lump is getting old.” Elim replied, caressing his husband’s face.

Julian leaned in, his two-day stubble scratching Elim’s hand.

“You can come back to bed, if you like.” Julian purred.

“I don’t know that I’d be any use. I might as well have a moon orbiting me, I’ve become so large in the belly.”

“Well, I’m feeling creative.” Julian said.

“I’m glad you are ,because I’m feeling lazy.” Elim replied with a kiss

 

The red alert blare interrupted their kiss. Elim was annoyed, Julian was attentive.

“Bashir to the Defiant. Now!” Captain Sisko barked over the comm badge laying on the table in their bedroom.

Julian and Elim dressed as quickly as they could. Julian was halfway out the door when he noticed Elim was following him.

 

“Elim, he called for _me_. You need to stay on the station where it’s safe.”

“Julian, my egg could hatch any time now. The safest place I can be is with you.”

“I do not have time for this argument.”

“Good. So I’m going with you.”  
“Fine. But when Captain Sisko rails against me, I’m blaming you.”

Garak and Bashir hurried to the Defiant.

“You’ve brought Garak. Good. We’re going into Dominion space and we’ll need a codebreaker.” Sisko said as they boarded.

“But he could hatch any day now!” Julian protested.

“Which is why I brought you aboard. I can’t have the father be away when his child is about to be born, besides, you’re his physician.” Sisko replied.

Sisko summoned the crew to the front of the Defiant. Kira, Dax, Worf, and O’Brien stood before their captain awaiting orders.

“Six supply ships of all origins have blown up just this morning by a single Jem’hadar ship and it seems to be acting out of accordance with any orders from the Founders. It is heading straight for the station. We have been sent to investigate and apprehend. General Martok and his ship are coming with us, cloaked. Mister Garak, please try not to go into labor. We’ll need you up here.” Sisko stated.

“I will do my best not to.” Garak replied.

 

Two hardly eventful hours passed. The crew couldn’t maintain a lock on the ship’s location, it moved erratically. Jadzia attempted to hail them several times but the ship remained silent. Tension rose like a tidal wave with no intention of seeing the shore.

Julian found himself with very little to do so he retired to the ship’s miniscule sickbay. He read “A guidebook of Cardassian infancy and child care” for the umpteenth time. He recited the charts leading from incubation to hatching. He replicated himself a cup of tea and a scone. He paced.

Julian jolted forward as the ship went dark. He scrambled for his comm badge only to find that it was dead. The door to sickbay was locked. He pounded and pulled but it was to no avail. He was stuck in a powerless ship being pulled in by a tractor beam away from his husband and child. The walls were closing on him. Elim may as well have been in another quadrant. Julian felt well-suppressed panic bubbling to the surface of his psyche.

The doctor was launched back to the wall as the tractor beam ceased. They were in a cargo bay, he determined. He heard shouting and blasts from beyond the door. He was in the process of trying to break the door open with his phaser when two soldiers stunned him with a phaser and escorted him off the darkened ship.

Julian regained consciousness some time later. He was on the Jem’Hadar ship, held to the floor with plasma cuffs. Armed Cardassians stood at every doorway. The rest of the crew was coming around as one of the soldiers administered adrenaline.

“What have you done to our ship!” Sisko demanded. “Who is in charge of this operation! Where is Mr. Garak!”

“The prisoners have all regained consciousness.” the Jem'Hadar soldier said over his communicator.

Hardly a second later, Dukat emerged from the doorway into the bridge of the Jem’Hadar ship.

 

“Doctor Bashir, what kind of potential father are you? You didn’t even ask about where your pregnant husband went. I threw him out an airlock, by the way. Two fewer problems for the galaxy to have to deal with.”

Julian’s blood ran cold. His stomach dropped through the floor.

“Since you and your crew are just so _dedicated_ to stealing a Cardassian citizen and brainwashing it with your Federation ideals” Dukat spat “I figured it was best to just throw the baby out with the bathwater, to borrow a human phrase.”

“You knew! You knew all about the Radals! You had them killed them too!” Julian shouted.

“This has nothing to do with the child’s birth parents.” Dukat insisted. “This is a simple matter of right and wrong. On behalf of the Cardassian government, I am placing you all under arrest. We leave for Cardassia immediately, where you will ALL stand trial for your crimes against the state.” Dukat smiled.

“Gul Dukat, we have intruders on deck-” Dukat’s comm cut out as a soldier tried to warn him.

The door to the bridge was flung open and in poured a slew of furious Klingons.

The Cardassian and Jem'Hadar soldiers flung themselves at the Klingons, but the Klingons quickly overpowered them. Dukat tried to flee the wreckage but was stopped by Martok himself. Martok held his dagger to Dukat’s throat.

“On Qo'nos” Martok growled “Killing a pregnant woman outside of combat is punishable by public execution and dishonor on your family for five generations. Seeing as honor has no meaning to you, I’ll just kill you here!” Martok drew back the dagger to strike and Dukat vanished.

“WORTHLESS! SNIVELLING! COWARDLY!” Martok shouted into the empty space where Dukat was a few seconds previously. He threw his dagger down in disgust.

“Uhlyar, uncuff these people. One of them has a child about to be born in our sickbay.” Martok ordered.

“But he was thrown out an airlock!” Julian exclaimed.

“And we transported him on board immediately. Well, not quite immediately. The fraction of a second in the vacuum of space broke the egg. The child is coming.Now.”

 


	8. Klingon Hospitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have never had a child, so I have no idea what childbirth is actually like (much less having an egg hatch from inside of me) but I hope I have captured the fear and beauty of it all.

Julian bolted off the floor and flung himself toward the exit of the bridge. Martok had to hold him back to give orders.

"chaH HoS SabHa' Duj QaH. puq bogh 'umwI' vIghaj!” He pointed in the direction of the warp core and then to himself. The soldiers scattered about the defiant.

A person who's pregnant partner is in the process of childbirth can only be held back for so long, especially when the non-pregnant party is the doctor. Julian found his way to the Klingon sickbay in seconds.

 

Garak was laid on on a metal plate that passed for a hospital bed, his upper half propped up by a gagh crate. He was shirtless, the child writing violently under his skin.Garak winced in pain every time it moved. Apart from Martok and Bashir, he was alone.

“So kind of you to show up, dearest. I thought you’d forgotten all about me” Garak said through gasps of pain.

Julian immediately inspected his abdomen. The tricorder readings all indicated the child was in excellent health as it tried to force its way out of its father. Julian could see tiny, wiggling, fingers out of the top of the sac. Julian held Elim's hand through the pain.

“Elim. Do you know where you are?”

“Yes. Julian, I’m fine. I’m in a Klingon sickbay, I’m giving birth, and I’m having the time of my life now this child is going to rip me apart if I don’t first for you not getting me anything for my pain!”

“ _ELIM! THE HEAD!_ ”

Like something out of an ancient horror movie, the child’s head emerged from him and screamed its first cry. It was covered in thick, sticky mucus and bore several sharp egg teeth. It was terrifying and beautiful.

Julian put his arms around the head to catch the rest of the child. It pushed its way out of him in mere minutes. Julian knew Cardassian childbirth was far quicker and less painful than almost any other humanoid, but he had no idea it would be so quick.

“Water. 40 degrees*. And something to wrap him with.” Julian ordered Martok.

Martok filled a basin to the proper temperature. Elim pulled out the remnants of the egg and started tearing them apart. Julian held onto the creature that he could not yet process was his son.

He opened his little eyes. They were bright blue, just like Elim's.

Julian felt the center of his existence shift from himself to this child. Tolan was who mattered now, more than the war, more than anything.

Martok came over with the basin and a yard of gauze. Julian gently washed the baby, sustaining a couple of bites before wrapping the child in the gauze and handing him off back to Elim.

The child did not fight Elim at all. He instinctively recognized Elim as one of his own and started feeding on the drying egg pieces as Elim put them in his mouth. Elim muttered to the infant in his native language. After finishing the eggshell, Tolan went promptly to sleep.

“SabHa' HoS Duj. laH nov wej Duj DaH?” One of Martok’s soldiers said over his intercom.

“HIja'. boghDI' nob wa' yatlh. Qolta'DI' wej. rIn DIlIjnISlaw'.” Martok responded.

“Prepare to beam out. And don’t expect such hospitality next time.” Martok said to Julian and Garak.


	9. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! It's done!
> 
> I was expecting to get 10 chapters out of this, but I decided one epilogue was enough. Enjoy some new-parent domestic fluff! 
> 
> ~That's all, folks~

“Now I have a very insensitive question to ask you. Now don’t take offense.” Miles started

“You would have a most difficult time offending me.” Garak replied.

“Tolan, and all other Cardassian babies for that matter, eat solid food from the get-go, right?”

“That is correct.”

“Then why do Cardassian women have...y’know…” Miles gestured with his hands to indicate

“Breasts?” Elim finished.

“Yeah. They’re entirely unnecessary. What is the point, are they vestigial or something?”

“Why this sudden interest in Cardassian women? Have you been talking to Gilora Rejal? She mentioned you in her latest academic paper.” Elim chided.

“No! I was just curious, seeing as my godson is Cardassian and all. Wait, she’s talking about me?” Miles inquired.

Elim brushed this off. “They’re all silicone. Cardassian women don’t have breasts naturally. No Cardassian woman even thought of making herself look more mammalian until Cardassians started venturing outside of our solar system for fashion ideas. Women have been wearing them for so long now, you wouldn’t recognize one without them.”

“Are you telling Miles lies to keep yourself entertained?” Julian entered the living room of their quarters with a tea tray and a fresh pot of Betazoid Skyflower tea (a wedding gift from their old acquaintance, the ambassador of Betazed.)

“Only mostly.” said Elim as he poured himself a cup of the bright blue liquid.

“I overheard. Cardassian women’s breasts are vestigial, Miles. They’re a leftover from their fully-mammalian Hebitian ancestors. Women used to have them removed as a general rule after puberty because they were inconvenient, but now they’re fashionable. The bit about Rejal is true though. She really admires your work on code conversion.” Julian said.

“She does? Huh. Wonder why she’s never talked to me.” Miles waned.

Tolan started whimpering and kicking from his crib. Elim got up to get him.

“What’s wrong, little beloved?” Elim asked.

Tolan bit down on Elim's thumb with all his tiny might.

“Julian, get him a teething ring out of the replicator. Now that his egg teeth are all out, he’s growing his first set of real teeth.” Elim said.

Elim sat back down with Tolan chewing on a brightly colored ring.

“He was up most of the night chewing and crying, bless his heart.” Julian said.

“Yeah, I remember when Molly was like that. She was inconsolable. I’ve got a while before Yoshi starts growing any though.”

“Just think. Tolan and Kirayoshi are so close to the same age. If we stay on the station together, they could grow up and be best friends.”

“We could take them on their first trip to the Alamo.” Miles said.

“Yeah. And tell Keiko again thanks for offering to take in Tolan if anything happened to me or Elim during the war.” Julian said.

Miles waved this away. “You two made us godparents, it’s our job.”

Julian looked at his husband. He was sound asleep with a drooling infant ruining his fine clothes and he couldn’t have fallen asleep happier.

“If you had told me a year ago that Elim and I would be married with a child soon, I don’t know what I would have done. Now, I don’t know what I’d be doing if I weren’t.” Julian said.

Miles smiled. “You two look beat. I’ll let you get some rest. Sleep while the baby sleeps, after all.”

Miles left the little family in their quarters with a hot pot full of food, courtesy of Keiko, and sat in the replimat to scour engineering forums for Rejal's most recent paper.


End file.
